Profession
'Professions' A institutionalized activity that renders a person for financial or conventional returns or in third party services on a regular basis, and for which he trained, educated or is appointed. An internal working group to work on the preparation of a new classification has developed a definition, according to which a profession is a set of activities that require specialized knowledge and skills. Legal Professions *Accountant *Actor *Advocate *Anthropologist *Appraisers *Architect *Artist *Attorney *Biologist *Blacksmith, Withesmith, Smith... *Bodyguard *Captain *Consultants *Dentist *Designers *Detective *Doctor *Editor *Educator *Engineer *Executor *Executioner *Financial Advisors *Foreman *Geriatric Nurse *Healthcareer *Insurance Agents *Interior Designer *Investigator, Private investigator *Jailer *Journalist *Judge *Lawyer *Lecturer *Manager *Media Scholar *Meteorologist *Musician *Notary *Ohysiotherapist *Painter *Paramedic *Pharmacist *Physicist *Pilot *Podiatrist *Polisher *Professional masters (eg optician, chefs, master dental technician) *Psychologist *Psychotherapist, Child and Adolescent Psychotherapist *Researcher *Sailor *Scientists *Surveyor *Tax agent *Teacher *Technician, Technical Assistant *Therapist *Town planners *Train driver *Veterinarian Jobs - The names of people who worked on the manors The Lord of the Manor is based in the Manor House and from here he conducted the business of the manor. The names of jobs of the people who worked on the manors are described. Other Jobs Although many people were employed on the Manors and in farming their were also many different jobs and occupations in the towns (also refer to Guilds) and also in the castles. '' *'Vassal: ' A Vassal or Liege is a free man who held land ( a fief ) from a lord to whom he paid homage and swore fealty. A vassal could be a Lord of the Manor but is also directly subservient to a Noble or the King *'Bailiff: A Bailiff is a person of some importance who undertook the management of manors *'''Reeve: A Reeve is a manor official appointed by the lord or elected by the peasants *'Serf:' A serf is another name for a peasant or tennant. Serfs were peasants who worked his lord's land and paid him certain dues in return for the use of land, the possession (not the ownership) of which is heritable. The dues were usually in the form of labor on the lord's land. Serfs were expected to work for approximately 3 days each week on the lord's land. *'Peasant or Villein: '''A peasant or villein is a low status tenant who worked as an agricultural worker or laborer. A peasant or villein usually cultivated 20-40 acres of land *'Cottager:' A low class peasant with a cottage, but with little or no land who generally worked as a simple laborer *'Servant:' Servants were house peasants who worked in the lord's manor house, doing the cooking, cleaning, laundering, and other household chores *'Lady of the Manor:' *'Lord of the Manor:' *'The Role of a Yeoman:' A yeoman owned his own land and often farmed it himself. His land would be equivalent to 30 - 120 acres. A yeoman requires to be armed and trained with a bow. Wealthy yeoman would be expected to also be trained and armed with a sword, dagger and the longbow. Yeoman were therefore often employed to guard and protector the nobility. *'Armorer: A armorer held an important occupation in the workforce. Armor had to be uniquely made to fit its wearer and is considered one of the specialist Jobs *'''Apothecary: An apothecary dispensed remedies made from herbs, plants and roots. Physicians were expensive and a priest often held this occupation, often the only recourse for sick, poor people. *'Artist: '''Artists were employed in the later era by kings and nobles. At first an artist painted heraldic designs on early furniture and then it became fashionable for portraits to be painted *'Astrologer:' An astrologer studied the stars and planets but regarded as a mystical person *'Atilliator: The occupation of a castle atilliator makes crossbows *'Bailiff: '''The occupation of the castle bailiff is to manage the castle estate or farm *'Baker: ' Bread is a daily staple of life, and good bakers were employed by nobles in their castles. *'Barber: 'A barber had many occupations in relation to personal care. Barbers would cut hair but would also serve as dentists, surgeons and blood-letters. *'Blacksmith: The blacksmith is one of the most important, albeit lowly, occupations of the era. Blacksmiths forged weapons, sharpened weapons, repaired armor. *'Bottler:' a bottler had a responsible occupation and is in charge of the bottlery which is intended for storing and dispensing wines and other expensive provisions. *'Butler:' The butler is responsible for the castle cellar and is in charge of large butts of beer. The room in the castle called the buttery is intended for storing and dispensing beverages, especially ale. *'Bower or bowyer:' The bowyer manufactured bows, arrows and crossbows. *'Candlemaker:' The candlemaker made candles to light the castle. Candles were supplemented by lighting from torches, lanterns and rush dips. An 11th century candlemaker called Graham Overhill is credited with inventing a candle - clock. A candle produce with twelve lines on it. When lit at the top of the hour, the candle would burn from line to line at the rate of one hour for each line. The clock! *'Carpenter: '''The occupation of the carpenter is diverse. Carpenters built furniture, roofing, siege engines and wood panelling. Carpenter: a skilled craftsman who shaped or made things of wood. Carpenters were highly skilled and considered to be elite tradesmen *'Castellan: A castellan is the occupation of the person who had been appointed as custodian, or in charge of, the castle *'''Chamberlain: The title originated with an officer of a royal household who is responsible for the chamber, which included the administration of the king's household's budget. This occupation is later extended to collecting revenues and paying expenses *'Chancellor:' A chancellor is a secretary to a noble or royal person *'Chaplain: '''The chaplain is responsible for the religious activities of a castle servants and men at arms. The duties might also include that of a clerk and keeping accounts. A priest would usually looked after the spiritual needs and confessions of the nobles and their families *'Clerk: A clerk is employed to keep accounts *'Clothier: '''A clothiers made clothes for the nobles and required having a knowledge of various fine and expensive materials *'Constable: A constable is the occupation of the person who had been appointed as custodian, or in charge of, the castle *'Cook:' A cook is employed in the castle kitchens roasting, broiling, and baking food in the fireplaces and ovens. *'Cottar:' A cottar is one of the lowest peasant occupations, who has a series of low duties including swine-herd,, prison guard and menial tasks. *'Ditcher:' The ditcher a labourer who digs castle moats and foundations *'Ewerer:' The ewerer brought and heated water for the nobles *'Fletcher:' The fletcher crafted and manufactured bows and the flights of arrows *'Gardener:' The gardener needed a knowledge of herbs and plants. A gardeners works critical to the safety and protection of a castle - castle walls had to be kept clear of ivy or anything else that could be used to climb the castle walls and gardeners were expected to dig defensive ditches *'Herald or harker: '''A herald is a knights assistant and an expert advisor on heraldry. The herald (or harker) would declare announcements on behalf of the king or noble to the public. Normally this is done on a given day when the public would assemble at the base of a castle tower or in the town square and the herald would shout out the news *'Herbalist:' A herbalist is usually a member of a religious or friar who would plant and maintain medicinal plants, roots and herbs *'Janitor:' The janitor, or porter, is responsible for the main castle entrance and for the guardrooms. The janitor also insured that no one entered or left the castle without permission *'Jester:' the jester, also referred to as the fool, entertained the court *'Keeper of the wardrobe:' The room in the castle called the wardrobe is intended as a dressing room and storage room for clothes and used by lord of the castle. The keeper of the wardrobe is in charge of the tailors and laundress. *'Knight: It is the duty of a knight to learn how to fight and so serve their lord according to the code of chivalry. Weapon practise included enhancing skills in the two-handed sword, battle axe, mace, dagger and lance. *'''Marshal: The Marshal is the officer in charge of a household's horses, carts, wagons, containers and the transporting of goods. *'Messenger:' Messengers were lesser diplomats of the lord who carried receipts, letters, and commodities. The occupation of a messenger is often dangerous as if the message delivered is less than favorable the messenger is often the victim of the incurred anger of the recipient leading to the saying "don't kill the messenger". Messengers were eventually made exempt from punishment by law due to the news they delivered. *'Minstrel: '''Minstrels provided castle entertainment in the form of singing and playing musical instruments. Minstrels often would record the deeds of heroic knights in songs giving the knight great publicity and establishing respect and additional status *'Moneylender: Moneylenders are bankers - also see sections relating to the Knights Templar *'''Page: The life of a castle page would start at a very young age - seven years old. A page is junior to a squire. It is the duty of a page to wait at table, care for the lord's clothes and assist them in dressing. The page is provided with a uniform of the colours and livery of the lord. *'Painter:' Castles and Noble houses are highly colorful and the services of painters were often required *'Porter:' The janitor, or porter, is responsible for the main castle entrance and for the guardrooms. The porter also insured that no one entered or left the castle without permission *'Physician:' Physicians were a very highly regarded and respected occupation. Bleeding, lancing and surgical procedures were practised. *'Potter: '''Potters were craftsmen of in clay, porcelain and early forms of ceramics. Basically they produced pots for cooking and storage and occasionally worked as sculptors. Potters were members of craft guilds *'Reeve: The reeve supervised all work on a lord's property. The reeve ensured that everyone began and stopped work on time *'Scribe or Scriber: '''Most scribes came from religious establishments where reading, writing and comprehension skills were learned. *'Scullion: Scullions are the lowest of kitchen workers whose duties included washing and cleaning the kitchen *'Sheriff: '''The sheriff is an important official of county who is responsible for executing judicial duties *'Shoemaker:' A shoemaker or cobbler or cordwainer is a craftsman who made shoes *'Spinster:' Spinster is the name of the occupation given to a person who earned spinning yarn. *'Steward: The steward took care of the castle estate and household administration including the events in the great hall. This occupation is also referred to as a seneschal *'''Squire: A squire is junior to a knight. It is the duty of a squire to learn about the code of chivalry, the rules of heraldry, horsemanship and practise the use of weapons. It is also their duty to enter into the social life of the castle and learn courtly etiquette, music and dancing. The squire served in this role for seven years and became a knight at the age of twenty-one. Sometimes knighthood is conferred earlier as the reward for bravery on the battlefield *'Watchman:' A Watchmen is an official at the castle responsible for security. Also night of the watch. * Alchemy The profession is a strange tribal mix between the power of magic and biological science, invented and practiced by the Order of the Black Sun . They often combine reagents to create strange brews that most often result in bizarre transformations when consumed. They are widely known for placing poisons to morph victims into various creatures or placing curses. The majority the users are Trolls, although other races have taken up the craft like Demons etc.. 'Illicit work' Illicit work is an illegal employment. The working contract is made without social security costs and without paying income taxes, making the work unreported employment. Illicit work is part of the informal economy or so called "shadow economy". *Piracy, Homicide and Unreported employment.